exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond Chaos
"Beyond Chaos" is the 39th and final episode of Season 2 of Exosquad. Summary Around the world Neosapiens are surrendering, bringing the war to a close. Able Squad is performing this duty in the Amazon region of South America with the assistance of Thrax. Elsewhere we see that Kaz is now a cadet at Exofleet Academy, where Avery F. Butler is now commandant. One day Able Squad is ambushed by Albrecht Ketzer and his group of genetically altered humans, but Able Squad drives them off. A month later finds Nara returning to Venus, and she attempts to tell Marsala of her feelings for him. But Marsala makes it clear that this cannot be. Nara then experiences another manifestation of her strange abilities. Meanwhile Galba informs Maggie Weston that he has made a new body for Alec DeLeon, and transferred his mind from his E-frame's black box into the new body. Marsala makes a moving speech to the Homeworlds Senate convincing them to create one last brood of Neosapiens, one that would have the ability to procreate naturally. When Napier goes to a Neo internment camp to announce this, an attempt is made on his life. It is thwarted, however, by Shiva. Algernon uses the GRAF Shield technology to reassemble the planet Mars. Winfield gives Marsh one more mission, helping the Pirates dismantle their base on Chaos. He meets Colleen O'Reilly, who tells him she isn't ready to leave the ExoFleet yet. At Chaos, Marsh witnesses a strange phenomenon that causes the planet Chaos to disappear, and it then joins one of three mysterious ships that is en route to the inner solar system. Characters *J.T. Marsh *Marsala *Nara Burns *Maggie Weston *Alec DeLeon *Wolf Bronski *Kaz Takagi *Avery F. Butler *Colleen O'Reilly *Winfield *Algernon *Thrax *Galba *Shiva *Sean Napier *Medusa *Albrecht Ketzer Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Quotes *Butler is reviewing the new cadets in front of him, and asks Takagi if he is anxious to become an officer: ::Takagi: "Not really, sir!" Butler: "What're you doin' here Takagi?" Takagi: "J.T. made me, uh, Commander Marsh made me sign up, sir. He said if I couldn't learn how to follow orders I might as well learn how to give 'em. I think he was joking sir." Butler: "Officers never joke." *Marsala, when Nara asks if he will return once his work on Earth is finished: ::"The future is never finished." *Marsala explains the problem of the Neo sapien race: ::"Without tradition to guide us, without posterity to judge us, we live in a moral void as empty as space itself. We are desperate for something to give our lives purpose. That is what Phaeton offered us." *O'Reilly, when Pelligrino is just sitting around: ::"Pelligrino! Get your butt off it and your back into it!" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The planet Mars has be reassembled after being destroyed in "Heart of Mars", and it still shows the efforts at terraforming that occurred prior to its destruction. **The agreement with the Pirate Clans, seen in "Expendable", means that they can settle on Mars. However, they may demand that the Homeworlds Congress supply them with the materials they need for rebuilding the planet's infrastruture. **In "Expendable" Simbacca stated that the Neosapiens must never be allowed to rule Chaos. Now the Pirates have decided to abandon Chaos and allow the building of a Neosapien/Exofleet science station. *Considering his contributions to Exofleet and his reasons for working for the Neosapiens in "Sabotage", the Senate has an overwhelming reason to give Algernon control of Exofleet's research and development sections, a nearly unlimited budget, and written contracts that his inventions will be built. **Considering the initial opposition to Marsala's proposal for a new type of Neosapien, and that the Senate later approved, this proposal is far more politically acceptable. *What will happen the particle accelerator seen in "The Night Before Doomsday"? **Algernon may request that it be upgraded and more antimatter created for use in new weaponary, engines, and Fusion Packs. *One last brood of Neosapiens will be created, it is to have the ability to procreate naturally. **This certainly applies to the Alpha Neosapiens mentioned in "Scorched Venus" and "Behind the Shield". **Will the Homeworlds Congress also approve the creation of more Neo Megas? Galba may be able to convince the senators that the Neo Megas's can be beneficial to society in the area of scientific research. **It will likely not apply to the Neo Warriors and Neo Lords since they are too dangerous and even Phaeton's supporters in the military did not trust them. *Kaz has become a cadet at ExoFleet Academy, where Avery Butler is now commandant. *Bronski is returning to college, apparently as a part of an attempt to pursue a relationship with Eve Hanley. *A natural born human altered by Ketzer seems to have strength comparable to a Neo sapien. *Ketzer has either been experimenting further, or his process of genetic alteration has an unpredictable affect on Neo sapiens. *Ketzer wants to retrieve Nara Burns to continue his work on her. *Nara Burns has returned to Venus. *Have the Neosapien holdouts on Venus, seen in "Ultimatum", surrendered as well? *Alec DeLeon is alive again, his mind transferred from his e-frame black box to a body resembling his own but with internal organs that are Neo mega. *Sean Napier and Nick Tyree appear to have important positions in the post-war government. **How many other resistance leaders and members will also enter politics or government service? *J.T. Marsh plans to leave the ExoFleet, but Colleen O'Reilly plans to stay. Each either hopes or hoped that the other would be a part of those plans. *Hallas now uses an exoskeleton in order to move about. Apparently paralysis was one of the injuries he suffered in "Fire Ship". *The planet Chaos and its inhabitants have vanished, the cause being an unknown force of unknown intent. Three of their ships are now bound for the inner solar system. They were likely summonned by the radio spire in "Call of the Unknown". **This storyline was to be shown in the Exosquad Third Season and the Exo-Pirates series. *Admiral Winfield has retired. *ExoFleet has discovered the clones Phaeton made of himself and his generals, and is facing something of a dilemma regarding what to do with them. *With the attempt on Napier's life, there appear to be some Neosapiens who still resent Terrans, and will honor the memory of Phaeton. **How was the Neosapien able to obtain a weapon? **Was Napier targeted because he represented the Homeworlds Congress or because he commanded the Earth Resistance? *What will happen to the Terran collaborators such as Amanda Connor? *After saving Napier's life, Shiva refuses to shake hands with him. I feel this contrasts beautifully with the second episode ("Seeds of Deception"), in which Napier refuses to shake Phaeton's hand after thwarting an attempt to assassinate him. 52 39